Seizoen 23 Week 23
komt zijn dossiers van RDT halen bij . Steven wil van horen hoe het nu met gaat en verneemt dat hij is aangehouden. praat tot en zegt dat iedereen zo blij is dat ze er is maar dat ze niet weten wie ze echt is. Maar niemand hoeft het te weten. Ook haar vader David niet, die straks op de luchthaven toekomt. vraagt aan of hij voorlopig halve dagen mag werken want hij kan Zoë nog niet lang missen. Waldek gaat David afhalen in de luchthaven. Steven neemt Karin kwalijk dat ze hem niks heeft gezegd over wat er gebeurd is tussen Kobe en Kaat. Steven wil Kobe zien maar Karin zegt hem dat dit niet mogelijk is vermits hij is aangehouden. zegt aan dat ze nu definitief gescheiden is van Tom. Ze vertelt aan Ann van de flirt tussen Tom en . Judith denkt dat Thilly zal vertrekken. en helpen Tom bij het klasseren van de dossiers in zijn nieuwe kantoorruimte. Steven gaat naar om te eisen dat hij Kobe mag zien maar Peter en zijn verrast door het nieuws dat Steven hem brengt. Steven zou willen dat Peter de verdediging van Kobe op zich neemt maar Peter zegt dat dit niet mogelijk is omdat Kobe zijn advocaat zelf mag kiezen. , en zijn in de dispatch van Taxi LEV en Nancy komt hen zeggen dat Kobe de dader is. Frank rept zich naar Steven en Peter moet verhinderen dat het tot een handgemeen komt. David is terug uit Kaapverdië om Mayra te bezoeken ter gelegenheid van de geboorte van Zoë. Hij heeft haar een draagzak gekocht als geboortecadeau. Tom beloont Stan en Joren gul voor hun werk in het kantoor. heeft een week vakantie. Zij en profiteren ervan om leuke dingen te doen en ze besluiten te gaan uit eten. David is dolblij met zijn kleinkind en benadrukt aan Mayra dat het haar kind is en alleen van haar. Terwijl Mayra natuurlijk wel beter weet. Steven zegt aan dat hij zich schuldig voelt voor wat Kobe met heeft gedaan en vindt dat hij als vader gefaald heeft. Ann zegt aan Frank en Simonne dat Kaat langzaamaan herstelt. Waldek en David drinken een Slurfke en halen herinneringen op uit de tijd dat ze samen de Slurfkes brouwden. Thilly pakt haar spullen. Judith vraagt haar waarom ze haar zus altijd pijn doet. Thilly zegt dat het nooit haar bedoeling was haar te kwetsen. Judith hoopte dat ze terug goeie zussen hadden kunnen worden. Maar die hoop is nu wel voorgoed voorbij want vanaf nu heeft ze geen zus meer, zegt ze aan Thilly. Ze hoopt dat Thilly nooit meer terugkomt. David vraagt Waldek hoe hij zijn verhouding tot Mayra ziet. Waldek zegt dat hij Mayra graag ziet als de moeder van hun dochter maar ook niet meer dan dat. *'Eerste verschijning van als David Magiels sinds 6 april 2017 (aflevering 4184).' |tekst2 = is razend op en zegt dat hij een goed lesje verdient maar probeert hem in te tomen. Er ontstaat een discussie hierover tussen Lowie, Olivia, en . vindt het jammer dat haar job in de Frens heeft opgegeven. Maar wanneer ontdekt dat zelfs de spullen van Thilly in haar kamer verdwenen zijn, beseffen ze pas dat ze er vandoor is. Want ze heeft ook nog het huurgeld van haar kamer nagelaten voor Paulien. laat en verstaan dat tante Thilly vertrokken is. Stan probeert haar te bellen maar krijgt te horen dat het nummer niet meer in gebruik is. Emma wil van Judith te weten komen hoe het nu juist met Thilly zit. Judith vertelt haar uiteindelijk de waarheid maar vraagt uitdrukkelijk niks te zeggen aan Stan want anders gaat die weer denken dat het een poging is om en Thilly zwart te maken. begint zich wat schuldig te voelen over de toestand van Kobe. Misschien heeft het ontslag er wel mee te maken, denkt hij. Lowie blijft zich opwinden over Kobe. Maar Bob wijst hem er op dat ze straks een vergadering met Delvaux hebben en dat hij zich daar moet op concentreren. Ze kunnen niet vergaderen met een Lowie die elk moment kan ontploffen. Kobe komt vrij onder voorwaarden. Tom stelt voor hem naar een afkickcentrum te sturen. Dat maakt een goede indruk bij de rechter. Karin zegt Kobe dat Tom gelijk heeft en ze wil Kobe begeleiden. Maar hij zegt dat het tijd is dat hij beseft wat hij allemaal kapot heeft gemaakt en dat hij er zelf moet aan werken en zijn verantwoordelijkheid dragen. is razend wanneer hij hoort dat Kobe vrij is en begrijpt het niet. zegt hem dat hij zijn frustratie heel goed begrijpt maar legt uit dat hij vrij is onder voorwaarden. Dat betekent onder anderen dat hij contactverbod met heeft en dat hij later opnieuw voor de rechter moet verschijnen. gaat de draagzak die David cadeau heeft gedaan, uitproberen. Maar is er niet voor te vinden; ze is bang dat kou gaat vatten. vindt tussen de post een ingebrekestelling en een herinneringsbrief betreffende water- en telefoonkosten. Ze controleert de bankuittreksels en ziet dat de situatie niet rooskleurig is. David vertrekt al terug naar Kaapverdië. Hij vraagt Mayra of zij de draagzak al heeft gebruikt en ze zegt dat ze twijfelt of hij wel veilig is; ze is bang dat het kind er gaat uitvallen. Maar David antwoordt haar: "waar kan een kind nu veiliger zijn dan dicht bij de borst van zijn moeder?" En Mayra's gedachten gaan duidelijk naar de echte moeder van Zoë. David vindt ook dat Mayra Waldek meer moet vertrouwen en hem krediet geven. Hij doet zoveel voor haar en Zoë. Mayra barst in tranen uit en vindt dat ze een slechte moeder is. Ze heeft domme dingen gedaan, zegt ze aan David. Maar hij zegt dat ze nu gewoon moet genieten van haar Zoë. Frank bezoekt Kaat en vraagt haar of ze zich ondertussen toch niks meer herinnert van hoe het gebeurd is. Maar helaas…Charité pakt aan over hun belabberde financiële toestand. Ze begrijpt niet waarom hij haar geen hulp heeft gevraagd. Renzo reageert ala Renzo: "don't worry, be happy". David bedankt Waldek voor de goede zorgen die hij Zoë geeft. Kobe wil naar de kamer van Kaat gaan maar Frank houdt hem tegen. *'Laatste verschijning van als David Magiels tot 4 september 2018 (aflevering 4451).' |tekst3 = Hoewel contactverbod heeft met , probeert hij haar op te zoeken in het ziekenhuis. en pakken hem hiervoor hard aan. Simonne verwondt hem hierbij. gaat naar omdat hij zich niet goed voelt in het algemeen. Hij is erg vaag in de omschrijving van zijn klachten. Terwijl Ann hem onderzoekt stelt hij constant vragen over haar en . Ann moet besluiten dat ze niks abnormaals vindt; hij is zo gezond als een vis. Ze zegt hem dat het aan zijn omgeving kan liggen. Zoals zijn appartement dat kan aangetast zijn door schimmel of ongedierte. Maar Ann zegt hem dat daar goeie middelen tegen bestaan, zoals rattenvergif. Zijzelf heeft ook lang last gehad van ongedierte, maar dat is nu voorbij, zegt ze. Leo begrijpt dat ze het over heeft en druipt af. verneemt van en dat vertrokken is. Kobe zoekt op en ze leest hem de les omdat hij zijn voorwaarde van invrijheidstelling heeft geschonden. Wat als Frank en Simonne een klacht tegen hem zouden indienen? Boowie heeft de opdracht van Delvaux binnen: ze mogen de inkomhall herinrichten met Virtual Reality-technologie. Ondanks de raadgevingen van Karin is Kobe vastberaden te spreken. Hij voelt zich zo schuldig dat hij het absoluut noodzakelijk vindt zich te excuseren. Karin zegt hem hierin te willen helpen maar dan moet hij exact doen wat ze zegt. Ann vertelt haar ervaring met Leo aan Judith. Ze zegt dat hij last heeft van "Mariannitis" : de onweerstaanbare drang zich te bemoeien met andermans leven. zegt aan dat is gaan zwemmen, samen met . en Paulien bezoeken en . en zien hun nieuwe opdracht voor Delvaux heel serieus en willen het professioneel aanpakken. Sam en Tim zijn aan het gamen op het moment dat Joren thuiskomt. Hij is enthousiast over zijn zwempartij en zegt dat Stan goed zwemt. Waldek zegt Mayra dat hij graag en wil uitnodigen volgende vrijdag. Mayra is niet bepaald enthousiast hierover maar ze gaat akkoord. Door hun bezoek aan Waldek en Mayra hebben Paulien en Adil meer dan ooit zin in hun eigen kindje. En na hun terugrit voegen ze meteen de daad bij het woord in de wagen. is geslaagd voor haar examens. Toch besluit ze om te stoppen met haar studies, gezien hun slechte financiële toestand. Maar Renzo wil dit niet en zegt dat hij zich te pletter zal werken om haar toch te kunnen laten verder studeren. Charité geeft toe dat het niet alleen de financiële kant is die haar doet twijfelen maar ook het feit dat ze Renzo en te lang moet missen. |tekst4 = zegt aan en dat hij gisteren hun wagen heeft gezien en dat er nogal eigenaardige geluiden te horen waren. zegt aan dat ze het etentje met en zou willen uitstellen want na die keizersnede is het nog te vroeg om in de weer te zijn. Maar Waldek zegt dat zij zich met niks moet bezighouden want hij zal alles klaarmaken. deelt aan mee dat ze stopt met studeren. Ze hoopt dat ze haar oude job als secretaresse opnieuw kan opnemen. Maar Judith zegt dat dit niet mogelijk is vermits Sam deze job nu doet en ze kunnen haar niet zomaar ontslaan. stuurt SMS'jes naar maar krijgt geen antwoord. Hij denkt dat er misschien voor iets tussen zit. en vernemen dat Kobe een dader-slachtofferbemiddeling heeft aangevraagd om toch contact met Kaat te kunnen krijgen. Lowie en bespreken met Adil en Waldek wat het aandeel van De Kabouters is in het project dat Boowie heeft afgesloten met Delvaux. en bezoeken . Ze herstelt langzaamaan en is al bereid om opnieuw in de Withoeve te werken van zodra ze terug op de been is. Maar Peter en Femke zeggen dat ze pas mag terugkomen wanneer ze 100% hersteld is. kan de beslissing van Charité niet begrijpen. Ze vindt dat ze een reden moeten kunnen vinden om haar opnieuw van gedacht te doen veranderen. Steven gaat naar Frank om zich te excuseren voor wat Kobe met Kaat heeft gedaan. Maar hij legt tevens uit dat Kobe, ingevolge zijn ziekte ALS, zichzelf niet meer is en dat er zich iets in zijn hoofd heeft geslagen. Steven is bereid alle kosten te vergoeden. Maar Frank zegt dat hij er niet zo goedkoop zal van af komen. Kobe helpt in het nieuwe kantoor. Kobe antwoordt Steven uiteindelijk toch maar Steven is ontgoocheld in zijn reactie. Wanneer het antwoord van Kobe echter leest vindt ze dat hij de reactie van Kobe moet nuanceren. Hij schrijft namelijk niet dat hij Steven nooit meer wil zien maar wel dat hij er nu nog niet klaar voor is. Judith zegt aan Charité dat ze haar studies moet verderzetten want ze zal een uitstekende verpleegster worden. Het vonnis betreffende de echtscheiding tussen en Judith beslist dat beide partijen de helft krijgen. Tom is ontgoocheld en Judith woedend. Ze overweegt in beroep te gaan maar raadt haar dit af want dat gaat alleen maar voor nog meer tumult en veel kosten zorgen. Ze besluit van het dan maar op haar eentje te doen. Tom ziet dat Kobe meehelpt in hun kantoor en begrijpt het niet. Karin zegt hem dat ze overweegt hem een job te geven. Tom vindt het maar niks maar denkt dat hij weet wat haar bedoeling is: een goeie indruk te maken bij de rechter om zo aan zijn voorwaarden te kunnen voldoen. Karin stelt voor van hem alleen voor haar te doen werken en zij zal hem op eigen kosten betalen. Maar Tom blijft het een riskante bedoening vinden. |tekst5 = vraagt Sam "aankopen" te gaan doen. komt opnieuw bij op consultatie. Hij heeft nog altijd klachten. Na een tijdje geeft hij toe dat de klachten eigenlijk bij liggen. Ze voelt zich eenzaam en is aan het wegkwijnen. Hij vraagt Ann of ze zou mogen zien. Ann gaat er echter niet op in en stuurt Leo weg. Marianne is op bezoek bij in zijn kantoor en zegt dat Leo klaagt dat ze nooit nog buitenkomt. Maar haar dochter spreekt niet meer met haar, ze mag Sandrine niet meer zien, is ze kwijt. Alleen bij kan ze nog terecht maar nu die zich op het pad van de liefde begeeft kan ze daar ook niet meer zomaar binnenvallen. Tom stelt haar voor een appartementje voor haar alleen te zoeken maar dat is ook weer niet goed want dan is ze alleen. Marianne ziet dat in het kantoor van Tom werkt en begrijpt het niet dat hij zich altijd laat doen door . Omdat zo plots vertrokken is begint te vrezen dat net hetzelfde gaat doen, want ze had dat vroeger al eens laten horen. Maar Tamara zegt dat ze dit nooit zou doen. en bezoeken en . heeft doe-het-zelfmaterieel moeten kopen en Ann, Sam en zagen de inboedel "in de helft", conform het vonnis van de rechtbank. Karin zegt aan Kobe dat "het" geregeld is. Tom wil weten wat ze daarmee bedoelt maar ze zwijgt. begrijpt niet dat heeft ingestemd met een confrontatie met Kobe. Judith heeft kunnen overtuigen toch verder te studeren. Maar niet meer in Namen. Ze zet haar studies verder in het Nederlands en dit in combinatie met een job als poetsvrouw. Op die manier zal ze altijd bij en zijn. Waldek heeft de taart voor zijn genodigden vergeten en gaat ze snel nog halen, samen met Twan. Judith brengt "de helft van de inboedel" naar het oud kantoor van Tom. komt thuis en heeft gezien welke rommel er op de stoep voor het kantoor van Tom staat. Hij vraagt aan Judith of ze ze nog wel allemaal op een rijtje heeft en hoopt dat zijn bed tenminste nog heel is. Terwijl Waldek en Twan naar de bakker zijn moet Nuria even naar het toilet. Mayra profiteert hiervan om van (eigenlijk ) een foto te nemen en haar in haar armen te nemen. Op dat moment komt Nuria terug van het toilet en ziet nog net Mayra met Magali in haar armen. Mayra zegt dat ze aan het huilen was maar Nuria gelooft het niet want ze heeft niks gehoord. Wanneer Waldek en Twan terug zijn van de bakker wil Nuria zo vlug mogelijk vertrekken omdat ze verward is over het gedrag van Mayra. Kobe ontmoet Kaat en zegt dat hij haar nu nog geen vergiffenis vraagt want hij beseft heel goed dat het onvergefelijk is wat hij gedaan heeft. Hij zegt dat Kaat de hele tijd gelijk had wanneer ze hem waarschuwde voor zijn fout gedrag. Hij zal moeten boeten voor wat hij gedaan heeft en hoopt dat er een dag komt dat hij zichzelf opnieuw in de spiegel kan kijken. *'Laatste verschijning van diverse actrices als Zoë Kosinski.' }} Categorie:Weken Categorie:Seizoen 23